Prying Doesn't Pay
by giacinta
Summary: Let's just say that Amelia is not my favourite person so maybe I've been a little hard on her here. AU where Dean is curious to know more about her! One-shot.


Prying Doesn't Pay.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the second time since he had set out Dean almost turned the Impala around to head back to the motel. He knew that what he was doing was tantamount to stalking but his younger brother wasn't the only curious one in the family.

X

Sam had told him that his world had imploded when he had disappeared into Purgatory and his little brother had taken the Impala and ran, just ran.

Dean could understand because when Sammy had died at Cold Oak a kind of lucid madness had come over him too.

The knowledge that he couldn't exist without Sam had become crystal clear and the certainty that if he didn't get him back he would quickly follow him into death, had galvanized his decision to sell his soul at the crossroads.

He hadn't realised then what he was setting in motion but he was aware that if he was presented with the same scenario, even with all the knowledge he now had, Apocalypse included, he would make the same decision, for**_ never_** would that instant in which Sammy had died in his arms as they both knelt in the dirt, be something that he could accept.

Sam dead and then having to burn his body. No way! Hell was preferable to that terrible picture. and that's where he had gone.

He pushed the thought away. Sam was here alive and so was he. That was all that mattered.

X

Sam had told him very little of the woman he had met through hitting a dog but Dean supposed that she had to be very special to have entrenched herself so deeply in Sam's heart that he had set up home with her.

Jess had seemed a sweet girl, at least the short time he had seen her; Sarah and Madison had been special too, and he had understood what Sam had seen in them

His brother wasn't the kind of guy who made out with every chick he met up with, well except when he was in Robo-Sam version!

Dean allowed himself a little smile.

Robo-Sam had been one scary son of a bitch and had harvested girls like hay but he knew that it hadn't really been his Sammy, just an empty shell, caring for no-one because without his soul he just wasn't able to.

Dean couldn't and didn't blame Sam for not coming to him sooner during the year he was with Lisa but he did feel a lingering rancour towards Castiel and Bobby, for both could have told him about Sam and maybe they could have gotten Sam's soul out sooner before it was completely shredded, sparing his little brother and himself much suffering.

He pushed down on the accelerator. He didn't have a lot of time.

X

It was six-thirty when he drew into Kermit, Texas.

He knew Amelia was a vet who practised at the local animal hospital. He parked the Impala at the town entrance and walked into the city centre for he couldn't take the chance on her recognising it.

He soon found the place and walked into the reception.

"Hi there," Dean smiled at the young nurse who stationed behind the desk. "I have a little problem with my dog and I wondered if I could maybe get a word of advice from the doctor."

The nurse's eyes strayed to his side." Did you bring him along, sir?"

"Ah, no...Um... he's back in the car."

"Well the doctor's not here at the moment , she had to step out for an hour or so but if you'd like to wait, she should be back soon and I'm sure she'll be able to help."

X

The receptionist glanced out of the front windows.

"There's Doctor Richardson's car now, across the street."

Dean turned to the girl and bestowed his most charming smile on her. "Great, I'll just go and get the little guy from the car then," he said as he pushed out through the door.

He quickly crossed the street towards Amelia, taking in the fact that she was a dark-haired slim young woman. He saw that she was laden down with bags of groceries and he adjusted his trajectory to purposely bump awkwardly against her.

A bag fell to the ground and Dean started to apologize profusely for his clumsiness.

"I'm so sorry, " he said giving her his patented "I'm an idiot but a charming one" smile. " It's all my fault. I didn't look where I was going . Here let me help, " he offered as he bent down to pick up what had spilled from the bag.

X

"You clumsy oaf. Why don't you look where you're going? " she railed threateningly. " I had eggs in that bag. If they're broken, I'll make an omelet with them on that grinning face of yours. And don't bother, I don't need your help, I'm perfectly capable of picking up on my own."

"Whoa, lady! What's with the bitchiness? I said I'm sorry. Here!"

Dean pulled out his wallet and yanked out a twenty-dollar bill, taken aback by her reaction. This was one angry lady.

X

She looked him straight in the eye. "Your money can't make up for your oafishness," she continued as she pushed the stuff back into the shopping bag. "Just get out of my way. I don't have time to waste with men like you."

Dean felt his temper flaring up. It was true that he had made her spill her groceries but she had no right to treat him like that!"

He grasped her arm before she turned to flounce off.

"You don't know anything about what kind of man I am, " he declared. "And I don't take kindly to insults. I was clumsy, yes, but I said I was sorry. There's no need to get personal."

She wrenched her arm away.

"I can see that you're a womanizer with that fake smile of yours and I don't see why I have to be in any way courteous to people who don't look where they're going!"

With that she walked off.

X

Dean stood and watched, his mouth half-open with disbelief. **This** was Amelia!

He had expected Sam to have fallen for some sweet girl who would have comforted him, not this virago. What on earth had he seen in her?

Well his curiosity had been satisfied all right and as usual his little brother never failed to surprise him!

X

Sam had told him that they had broken up and he hoped it was true for if he ever met her again he would have a whole lot of explaining to do to.

He had gone behind Sam's back and he was sure that it would be damn hard to explain that away to his brother and even more so to her, as Sam had told him that Amelia thought Dean was dead .

He sank down onto the Impala's seat, sure that what he had just done was going to come back and bite him in the ass a hundred-fold.

"Yeah, smart move , Deano," he snarked to himself as he roared out past the city limits.

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


End file.
